History Repeats Itself
by Tanokki
Summary: Basically a What-if style story, were we look into what would happen if the events of certain events in the Doctor Who universe -starting with Children of Earth- if it was on Mobius, the home world of Sonic. AU comic world. CoE and StH 200  spoilers.


**Tanokki again. After watching both Torchwood: Children of Earth, The Expendables and re-watching Ghostbusters recently, this inane idea popped into my head. 'Why not do a What-if esque series while I try and think up how to end Night of the Flesh Eaters without giving readers a really crappy ending.?' At first I dismissed it as a bad idea, but then I remembered that in the long run, all my ideas are bad. So this is the start of a series of insanity that you probably will find strange. Enjoy!**

WARNING: _The following tale is rather dark, and while it has toned the swearing down from it's inspiration, it has been replaced by darker material and the ever popular headshot abounds. If you do not enjoy this story, then either ignore it or go and watch "Doctor Who and the Curse of Fatal Death". That is all._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SERIES, CHARACTERS, BBC, FOX, OR THE SONG "FEEL GOOD INC." I DO, HOWEVER, OWN AN Xbox 360. **

History Repeats it**s**elf. That **i**s one of the few things a**l**most everyone agr**e**es upo**n**. Unfortunately, it also tends to repeat upon a system where the good is placed after a length of the bad. This especially prominent after what many supposed was the end of the universe at the end of the year 100 trillion. However, what this brought was simply an alteration of the past. Including a planet we **c**all 'Mobius'.

The mobians ar**e** a group of humanoid animals, and have developed a system of life not unlike the one back here. Unfortunately, for them, they **will** soon face something very, _very, _ _VERY__**, **_ different and far more evil than their used to.

However, the **f**irst major occurrence of this c**a**n be traced back to the time of the initia**l** fall of what was known as Torchwood Three. ( That's right, we're pulling a Children of Earth to start off this thing. But don't worry, It'll be unique. Hopefully.)

On Mobius, the day was no different from any other. The nefarious Dr. Ivo Robotnik had not attacked in weeks, presumably working on another Dooms day project that would quickly be trashed by their heroes, and all seemed wel**l** in the city of New Mobotropolis, where a certain hedgehog and his friends were relaxing.

They were, of course, Sonic the hedgehog, Amy Rose, and Miles 'Tails' Prower. The group was tight knit, along with the non-present Knuckles the Echidna. They were heroes of this world, despite at this point being only 16, 14, and 13 respectively.

Heroes or not, the group would still be together. Over the years, Tails had become Sonic's official wing man, leaving the strategies, planning and "all that wacky technical stuff" out of the hedgehog's way, and Amy had been able to score a currently unredeemed date, (though unbeknownst to her the whole thing was a bet between Sonic and Knuckles). So she _never_ let the hedgehog out of her sights.

Anyway, they were relaxing in the park, Amy swooning over Sonic, who was watching Tails work on his new plane.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said over the music playing from the Boombox next to the plane.

"You Almost done pimping out that plane?" he said in a slightly worried voice, do to Amy's proximity and the fact that while he won the bet by asking her out, she still could decide to start it anytime.

It was this level of anxiety that allowed him to notice Tails' Boombox was playing a Gorrilaz song, even though he had recently stated he didn't have enough cash to get it. _What a minute…. _He thought carefully. _Amy was there when that happened, and that was after I promised her a date, and we're in a park about to go on… _he pieced together the puzzle.

"OH CRAP ON A CRACKER!" he shouted, before running full speed, before being caught by one of Tails' devices and being taken back to Amy and Tails, the latter of which was counting money.

"TAILS! YOU SOLD ME OUT!" He shouted. He wasn't exactly looking forward to his fate.

"Chill man. I needed the cash, and Amy wanted to make sure you went on that date with her. It's not like your going out with one of those Downunda chicks." The fox replied. He was of course referring to his time in Downunda years ago.

A few hours later, council of Acorn member Hamlin was preparing to leave for work. He was about to leave when he noticed something most peculiar. His children were not moving. He thought they were probably playing a game, and he left.

Amy, Tails and(Reluctantly) Sonic were in a taxi in Station Square, where Sonic was going to have the date with Amy, after he was restrained long enough for her to ask it. However, the driver stopped abruptly, and yelled out the window.

"Hey! Move it ya stupid sods!" he yells, before turning around to the back and saying in a polite voice:

"I'm sorry folks, but it appears some school children are play a game and they will not move. Since I'd rather not go back to jail... _again _I'm afraid we're going to have to wait this out, or you could go. Your choice."

After hearing him say he didn't want to go back to jail again, meaning he had been there at least 3 times, those chose to pay and leave. As they walked around, however, they noticed all the children had stopped.

"Probably just something someone on the internet came up with." Sonic stated.

"You mean like Draw Muhammad day" Amy asked in return. Sonic was about to answer, but Tails spoke up saying two things:

"First of all, if there was a demonstration arranged on the internet, I would know about it, and I don't know anything about this. Second, you just reminded me about a security contract I have with the lady who came up with that. Which means another bill to send. " he said, with dollar signs on his eyes.

Sonic and Amy both gasped, having thought that was simply a cartoon gimmick. Tails then laughed, before taking off the dollar sign contact lenses in a box marked "Krusty's funny lenses. 50 bucks a set."

"That was totally worth the cash." Tails replied, before stopping, his ears picking up something. He then looked to his right and saw some immobile children opening their mouths.

"Oh, this is going to hurt my ears." He said before wincing. Then the children began to scream in unison. It was the beginning of the end.

**Well, there's chapter one. I would like to remind everyone that story will differentiate**


End file.
